


spared

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [28]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Drabble, F/F, kind of onesided tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: aida holds this whole world in the palm of her hand, decides who lives or dies.





	spared

Madame Hydra rarely attends raids in person.

This one, she didn’t want to miss out on. This resistance cell has a very interesting leader.

The last of her companions still standing. The only one who will leave alive.

Aida makes sure no further harm comes to her.

She was supposed to be her right hand but the Framework is unpredictable, even for its goddess.

“Why did you spare me?”May spits out, along with a mouthful of blood.

Aida pulls out a kerchief and wipes the blood from her chin; she can’t with her bound hands.

“Because I wanted to.”


End file.
